Playing with Fire
by london.beckoned
Summary: My grandfather once said “never play with fire no matter how beautiful it is. In the end it would just hurt you.” will mikan listen to her grandfather or will she regret what she will do..NXM
1. Chapter 1

My grandfather had passed away just a few days ago that why I came here to Alice Academy. Right before my grandfather died he told me to come here he says I have great powers within me. It was his last wish for me to come here in Alice Academy.

As I walked around my new school I remembered my grandfather and started to cry. I ran as fast I could I dint care where I was going I just kept on running.

I came across a beautiful Sakura tree. I sat under it and cried.

"Hey, little girl, why are you crying?"

I heard a voice from the top of the tree. I looked up and saw a raven haired boy probably the same age as me. (they were ten here)

"Its nothing…."

He climbed down the tree and sat in front of me.

"what you name?" he asked he had such a gentle voice that it made me smile.

"uh…. It's Mikan, Mikan Sakura"

"I'm Natsume Hyuuga are you new here?" he asked

"umm yeah. I just arrived."

"why were you crying?"

"Its just that my grandfather just died and told me to come here because he said that I have great powers within me."

"oh.. I see…I'm sorry about you grandfather. Do you know what your power is?" He said while whipping the tears from my eyes.

"He said something about nullification. I don't really know what that means"

"mines fire" He said while making fire come out of his hands.

My grandfather once said "never play with fire no matter how beautiful it is. In the end it would just hurt you." I got scared at first but when he held my hand the fire disappeared.

"see that's your Alice.."

What he said made me smile.

"I like you better when you smile"

I blushed at what he said then he took my hand.

"come on I'll bring you to your room"

I took his hand than we started walking. As we walked people were staring at us I was wondering why. Is it maybe because we are holding hands I suddenly blushed at that thought. When I saw Natsume's eyes they looked cold but when he looks at me, his eyes look really soft and gentle.

As days pass by I started getting to know a lot about my Alice. The teachers ranked me a three star. I met a lot of nice people who I now call my friends. I saw that people were scared of Natsume I always wondered why he is always so sweet and gentle to me but to others he is always in a bad mood so people just ignore him.

As months pass me and natsume got much closer. I have notice some changes in him. Sometimes he could be really hurtfull but he would always be nice and sweet to me after. One Saturday night, It was a full moon. Natsume told me to go to the Sakura tree and meet him there at midnight.

When i climbed down from my window I notice a trail of cherry blossoms and roses on the floor some were burnt but the others were still fresh. My instincts told me to follow it, and so I did. It led me to the Sakura tree. I looked up in the sky.

"The stars are so beautiful tonight" I said in a whisper, I knew that Natsume was already here I was just waiting for him to make an entrance.

"yeah I know…."

I looked up he was standing on top of a branch. Then he jumped down and started to walk towards me. I trembled a bit. I dint know this feeling it was like a mix of excitement and I'm also feeling nervous. Its really hard to explain this feeling inside me there was also a bit of heat even if it is a cold night in November.

As Natsume was walking he pulled something out of his pocket. It was a small heart shaped box. He then bent down in front of Mikan.

"Mikan Sakura, will you be my girlfriend?"

I was shocked of what I had just heard. I jumped to hug him with tears in my eyes.

"YES!"

We both shared a passionate kiss………….

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

(they are16 years old here)

"RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!"

"what the fuck?"

"come on Natsume wake up already we are going to be late!"

"What am I doing in you room?"

"you fell asleep last night" Mikan said while drying her hair

_Flashback_

"come on Natsume ill bring you to your room"

_great he is drunk again! _Mikan thought

"No I want to stay with you!" He said whil kissing her

Natsume pushed mikan against the wall of her room and started taking of her blouse.

"Natsume wait!" she tried to shout but natsume carried mikan to her bed.

"Natsume stop! We might get caught!" mikan said while pushing him off of her.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"whats my problem? You're the one with the problem!" Mikan said buttoning up her blouse.

"I… I'm sorry" He said while hugging her

"It's okay. Just stop drinking for awhile. Come on its late you'd better sleep here i'ts too late to go back to your room."

_End of Flashback_

"Mikan I'm sorry about last night" Natsume said while facing down making his bangs cover his eyes.

"It alright. You couldn't do anything you were drunk. Come on lets go we might be late"

They both walked silently to their classroom until they heard something in the speakers.

"Natsume Hyuuga please report to the headmaster's office immediately."


	2. Chapter 2

_Flshback_

They both walked silently to their classroom until they heard something in the speakers.

"Natsume Hyuuga please report to the headmaster's office immediately."

_End of Flashback_

"Later honey!"

"later! Don't forget our date tonight!... I love you" I said in almost a whisper.

He dint reply I just started at him while he ran to the head masters office.

"_Maybe he dint hear me" _

I just walked silently to the classroom.

"Good morning everyone!" I said with a fake smile.

"Good morning Mikan!" Yuu said with a smile on his face.

I walked to my seat i passed by hotaru and greeted her.

"Good morning Hotaru!" I said while hugging her. Ever since I had that terrible accident because of her so called baka gun I stopped jumping to hug her and she stop hitting me with her baka gun. Now I just go over to her and hug her.

"morning" she said in a monotone voice.

I then put my bag in my seat and silently waited for our teacher to come.

I felt that someone was coming I knew it was the teacher so I sat up straight while waiting for our teacher to enter.

The door suddenly opened and we all stood up greeting our teacher.

_Meanwhile with Natsume_

I waved goodbye to Mikan she said something but I dint hear it so I just kept on running.

When I reached the headmasters office Persona was in there too.

"Why are you here?" I said while staring at persona

"I'm here to give you another mission. I'll meet you at the gates at 8"

"I cant! Its our anniversary and you know that!"

"so natsume this girl seems to be pulling you back eh? You don't want her to get hurt by the anti-alice organization right?"

"…"

"I'll see you then!"

Persona left after he said those words.

_That Night_ (with Mikan)

_Where could he be? He is 2 hours late _

I felt like a complete idiot dressing up into fancy clothes going to the best restaurant in central town just sitting in a table and people outside waiting to get a table and I was just there sitting down with out even ordering any food.

Then I remembered what the girls said to me when i had just met natsume…

_You really shouldn't get involved with Natsume Mikan he is bad news believe me he has never been nice to a girl he may just be playing with you. Be careful even if I we just met you we don't want to see you getting hurt._

I was thinking of that while walking out of the restaurant I was so embarrassed cause everyone was staring at me I wasn't just embarrassed I was heartbroken…

I wonder if what the girls said was true….

_(with_ Natsume)

It was already 11pm when I arrived at the restaurant they were about to close I felt so guilty leaving Mikan alone.

(with Mikan)

When I got home I walked to the Sakura tree. I cried my heart out in that tree. I just hope the girls aren't right.

The next day I didn't go to the sakura tree to meet up with natsume I stayed in my room still crying. I wanted to skip school for today. I missed him though. This is how bad my life is I cant even live 1 day with out him.

(with Natsume)

_She's not coming. _I was holding a locket I opened and almost cried It had our pictures in it us kissing and us smiling. When I think about it she was the only persons who ever made me smile. The locket had a little ruby gem on it. I wanted to explain. I wanted to tell her how much she means to me.

She would always go to our concerts and always be supportive even if I have rehersal and I can't take her out she would always understand and even bring us food. That's one of the reasons why I love her she changed me.

(with Mikan)

I fell asleep under a tree beside the lake. No one was around when I woke up. I wasn't use to that. Usually Natsume would be there when I woke up holding my hand and giving me warmth It was getting late and still had no contact with him I was still crying inside I kept having these flashbacks in my head of both natsume and the girls. I didn't know what to do


	3. Chapter 3

Natsume's POV

I was still under the Sakura tree waiting for her to come but its was getting late and there was still no sign of her. I looked everywhere even Hotaru hasn't seen her all day. I saw a figure walking to our dorms. It looked like he/she came from the lake.

_Mikan!!_

I saw her collapse into the ground I ran to her and looked at her for a while. It seemed like time stop when I saw her. It was like everything was in slow motion. I saw her face clearly you could tell that she had been crying even with her eyes closed.

"Mikan I'm sorry…. This is all my fault" I said in a whisper half crying.

Normal POV

He carried her bridal style. She had a fever but it wasn't that serious so I just took her to my room. I put her in my bed and made some hot soup for her when she wakes up. He brought out some of his old clothes that would probably fit her for her to change into. He brought out the medicine and the thermometer. He was like a dad already. He knew how to take care of her.

Mikan's POV

I woke up realizing that I wasn't in my room but in Natsume's room It was dark already and I felt someone holding my hand crying.

"Please wake up.. I'm sorry and I love you this is all my fault…" It was Natsume

"Natsume?"

"Mikan!! Your awake! Here are some clothes for you and some food ill be in the kitchen so you could change" He said a big smile on his face wich made him look kinda cute but then I remembered something.

"Natsume.. what happened?"

"Mikan I had another mission"

"So your saying your missions are more important?"

"No Mikan wait! Let me explain"

Natsume's POV

I can't tell her what might happen she could get hurt.

"Go on explain yourself" It hurt me when she said those words in such a cold tone that it made a whole in my heart.

"I.. I cant:"

"Natsume If we cant be honest with each other I don't know how we are going to work this relationship."

"Mikan please.."

"No! Its just to hard! But when your ready to be honest I'll be here. I don't hate you its just that we should stop seeing each other." She said while crying

I tried to comfort her by hugging her but she would just push herself away.

" This is for the best… I still love you though. Good night Natsume"

"Wait! Happy anniversary! Well at least is was.. keep it. As long as you love me" I said nearly crying while throwing the locket to her.

I heard the door close and I started crying. I leaped out of the window out in the rain towards the tree where we would always be.

Mikan' POV

When I opened the locket, I started to cry. I wore it and put it close to my heart but I made sure that no one would see it. I heard him leap out of the window again I set my priorities straight. I stop crying and went to my room to take a nice hot bath.

You really are an idiot. A few hours ago you couldn't live with out him but now you don't need him. 

I felt like both my heart and mind is having a war inside.

I woke up as if nothing happened I went for a walk around and I saw Natsume up on the tree branch sleeping I just left him and went to class.

Obviously everybody wondered why we weren't together but I ignored that. Natsume didn't come to class but when I saw him he didn't talk much to his friends but was just there standing with his hands on his pockets as if nothing happened. I'm glad were moving on.

Is that how you really feel? 

Not again. I was about to burst into tears but I stopped I needed to control it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**sorry Its short. And thanks for the reviews I was wondering if I should make the next 2 chapters the last chapters or should I make more so please review and tell If I should make them the next 2 chapters the last. I promise I will make them longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry I wasn't able to update for a long time now. Anyway hope you like this chapter **

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Chapter 4

Mikan's POV

It's been a week since that fight with natsume's fight

Every time I walk across the hallway, you could here the whispers of everyone just talking about me and eyes staring.

I didn't mind them though.

_You're an idiot you know that?_

_Shut up its not like you want to get hurt again for what he did!_

_But you love him and you know it!_

I cant seem to stop this war inside of me. Even at night they keep me awake.

Sure i love him and i still care for him but will he ever change?

Natsume's POV

I miss her goddammit!

What the hell it my fault anyway…..

She's the only one i can think about now …..

"natsume?!? Hello?!?"

"what do you want ruka?"

"its just that I've been trying to get your attention for around 5 minutes now. What's on your mind? is it mikan?"

"hell no! ruka you of all people should know that i don't give a damn for that girl!"

when I looked up I saw ruka's face looking a bit sad

"okay then natsume. ….anyway its time for class"

mikan and natsume POV

_everyday I have to where this mask_

_everyday I have to lie to my best friend_

_everyday I have to lie about my feelings_

_everyday I lie to myself_

_and everyday is stupid fucking day with out you _

Normal POV

The class was noisy at first everybody still wondering what had happen.

Boys talking about courting mikan

Girls talking about giving gifts to natsume

But then mikan walks in and there was silence

Mikan didn't mind them until one of the guys went up to her and saying

"good morning mikan-chan i was wondering if you would like to go out someti…."

BAKA BAKA BAKA

And of course being mikans best friend, hotaru makes sure that no one would dare bother her.

"good morning hotaru" she said with a fake smile

"yeah whatever" she said while tinkering with her new invention.

Everything started to become noisy again

8pm at the SAKURA TREE

Natsume was sitting on top of the branch he didn't bother to go to class or to eat since he did have his own kitchen in his room he only came to class when there were test and stuff like that.

He still had to go on those missions so that he could protect mikan and one of the reasons why stays up in that branch is so he can watch mikan and make sure she in out of harms way.

He heard footsteps coming his way

His eyes widen

"_mikan_" he thought

she sat down right under the tree

she was crying a bit

"i know i said i would wait for you but how long do i have to wait?!?"

"…"

"to tell you the truth natsume i cant take it anymore"

"what so you don't love me anymore? Is that it?"

"that's not true and you know it! Its hard okay! its so freakin damn hard!! I cant be happy anymore because your not here beside me that's why i want to know how long i have to wait!"

"…."

"i know you to well to know that your hiding again… hiding behind that mask of yours! Natsume we all have things to hide but you cant hide form this!"

"okay so you want the truth?!? Fine hear it is! I love you but i have things that are ment to be kept and as my girlfriend i need you to understand this! I need you to support me in what i do!"

"so you want me to support you for doing all those dangerouse missions?!? You want me to allow you to put yourself in danger for me to watch you get hurt or even die?"

"no but you have to understand!"

"well the, im taking those missions with you if that makes everything fair! The school has been asking me to join them for years now but i wont because i knew you wouldn't approve"

his eyes widen in shock


	5. Author's notes

Author's Notes

Hey guys I've been wondering what next to write in the next chapter

I started writing it and now I need help

So could you guys give any suggestion comments ideas you want me to add or whatever I should add in the next chapter

Oh and if I'm going to make Mikan go on missions I need to give her more than just the nullifying alice. Any suggestions?

So just give me some suggestions ideas and scenes that you want me to add so I could finish chapter 5

And please read my other stories I just made a new story

It's called "It's all Natsume's fault" please read it and if you want to know what it's about just read the summary. Thanks.

I have a lot more stories in my mind and hopefully I can finish it all

Oh and sorry for all the errors

If you don't understand it or if i need something to change add or remove feel free to tell me.


End file.
